


meet me on the equinox

by ajisai in november (SweetTeaAndMonograms)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Babies, Bad Parents, Biphobia, Bisexual Female Character, Butch/Femme Relationship (background), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobia, Human/Vampire Relationship, Nerd Culture, References to Depression, Teen Pregnancy, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaAndMonograms/pseuds/ajisai%20in%20november
Summary: Cheyenne has come to Forks after being rejected by her mother, looking for a stable place to raise her child. At Forks High, she finds more than she bargained for in Jasper Whitlock Hale.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	meet me on the equinox

It really sucked having morning sickness on a plane. I didn’t want to fly in the first place, but my mother had all but shoved me out the nest. I was seventeen, bisexual, pregnant, and ‘an all around family disappointment’ -- of course she didn’t want me ‘sullying’ her and my father’s good image. 

My aunt, my mother’s sister, took me in when she heard the news. I was to move in with her up in Forks, Washington. She never got along with my mother and had a pretty stable job as a firefighter. My things had been sent ahead of me; I arrived with just my phone and a backpack of clothes, books, and toiletries. I knew Forks would be a far cry from the Florida panhandle. Come late fall, there would be snow for fuck’s sake. I’d have to build up a winter-worthy wardrobe, soon.

Not to mention, I’d need to set up a whole new support network. As much as I loved and trusted my aunt, I couldn’t rely on her for everything. She’s a busy woman, and when the baby comes, someone’s going to have to watch it while I’m in school. I need to make friends and ingratiate myself with the adults of the town, prove I’m someone worthy to trust.

The plane descended, bringing me out of thought and releasing a new wave of nausea. I disembarked and proceeded to passenger pickup, glad to be on solid ground. Catching my aunt’s gaze, I gave her a small wave. She replied with a wide grin, showing off her endearingly crooked teeth. We embraced when I was close, and she reached under my bag and rubbed my back soothingly. Her masculine cologne was nice, but kicked my nausea way up, so I released her quickly and stood back, still clutching at her hands.

“So nice to see you, Cheyenne. How long’s it been?”

“Too long Aunt Sophie, too long.” It had been twelve years, to be precise. Her and my mom had blown up at each other when my aunt proposed to her girlfriend of twelve years at a family gathering. My mother didn’t approve of her sister’s lesbian-ness in the first place, so the proposal was her last straw. Aunt Sophie was my favorite out of all my aunts and uncles. I was no older than five when they stopped talking, and I didn’t understand why I couldn’t talk to her anymore, or why she was never at family Christmas. It wasn’t until many years later that I got to learn the truth.

“Where’s Raya?” I asked, walking with Sophie to her waiting navy-blue truck. Raya was her wife. She was a physics teacher at the local high school, the same high school I’d be attending this coming Monday.

“Oh, she’s grading tests at the house. She’ll be there to give you the full Forks welcome.” 

The drive from Port Angeles to Forks was spent catching up. I told her all about Bailee, my little sister, how she loves to play princess dress-up in her Sleeping Beauty costume, and how she always wanted to cook with me when I made dinner. Sophie told me all about the things her and Raya had done together over the last decade, like fostering cats and getting tattoos. I’m more of a dog person, but that was still super cool to hear about.

The house was small and cozy on the inside. Ditzy floral curtains framed the living room window and big, leafy houseplants were scattered all around the house. Framed art prints and hanging tapestries filled nearly every square inch of the walls. A shaggy rug covered the hardwood between the couch and the television. I immediately tugged off my Vans and socks, not wanting anything on my feet longer than it needed to be. The hardwood was cool and soothing.

Picking up my shoes, I proceeded to my new room. It was up a flight of stairs, which I knew would become inconvenient come the time when I couldn’t see my feet. That was a ways off, but made a note to ask if there was a spare downstairs just incase. The bedroom was mostly undecorated - plain light blue walls, a full size bed with a plain metal frame, simple grey sheets, an empty desk, a small closet door. I guess they wanted to give me the freedom of decorating it my way. My boxes of things were stacked in the corner. There wasn’t very much, but I knew it would take a long time to unpack. 

I set my backpack on top of the desk. Pulling the topmost box onto the bed, I ripped the (surprisingly flimsy) packing tape open. There was a note on top of the folded clothes. It was written on jagged-edged notebook paper in a childish scrawl. It was from Bailee. It wasn’t a long note at all. All it read was -

“I miss you. BAILEE <3 :)”

I set the note down, and wept.


End file.
